Bound to Work
by Secret Koko
Summary: Draco is in his first year of Auror training and is currently residing in a cramped dormitory with a hot but seemingly straight roommate that he's been secretly lusting after. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bound to Work**

**Warning: Slash or homosexual content**

**Summary:** Draco is in his first year of Auror training and is currently residing in a cramped dormitory with a hot but seemingly straight roommate.

*

Draco was tired and thankful that he finished the training course earlier than expected. He opened the door soundlessly and walked into his small dormitory room that he shared with his would-be Auror partner in training.

It was a plain looking rectangular room that had two of everything, two chairs, beds, desks and trunks. To one side was the door into the hallway and to the other side was the door to their bathroom.

He noted the sound of running water from their equally plain bathroom as he gently hung his bag on the back of his desk chair. His roommate usually got back earlier than he did because they were specializing in different fields. Draco was specializing in operations and skills related to illegal potions brewing and trafficking. His roommate however was specializing in DADA and learning techniques on how to deal with stand offs and hostage situations. Draco snorted, thinking that his roommate was so predictable.

The first few weeks into the Auror training program was hell for both of them, they constantly fought, argued to a point where they came to blows and almost got each other kicked out of the program, after which they decided to call a truce and things eventually got better.

Draco sat on his bed and bent down to take his boots off. He was undoing the many leather clasps of his footwear when the bathroom door, almost directly across from where he sat, opened. Warm steam escaped into their sleeping quarters creating a dreamy effect that faded within seconds which left Draco wondering if he had imagined it all.

"Oh you're back." His room mate said casually. Draco's glanced up at the sound of his roommate's voice and the boot that he successfully pried from his foot fell to the floor in a loud thud. His room mate stood in their bathroom doorway naked as the day he was born. Water droplets adorned his chiseled arms, his flat stomach and his strong thighs.

Draco flushed crimson and his roommate laughed. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to be back so soon." The other man apologized despite looking unabashedly unapologetic. He walked over to the foot of his bed, not far from the bathroom door, where his fluffy white towel hung.

Draco averted his eyes, focusing on trying to undo his other boot. He gulped almost audibly and bent lower, pressing his stomach into his crotch that was slowly coming to life. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to distract himself from carnal thoughts about his arrow-straight roommate that had no idea that Draco Malfoy was a flaming ponce.

His hands shook, making his boot straps seem excessively difficult to undo. It took him several tries before he was finally able to free his other foot and mercifully when his head resurfaced, his flush and his tent had already subsided.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) his dark haired roommate was now dressed, in pale blue jeans and a plain round neck shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed across from his, watching him intently with an inexplicable twinkle in his eyes and a wide grin on his handsome face.

Draco was feeling another flush threatening his incredibly pale complexion. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Draco asked.

"Want to go and get some dinner and a few drinks with the other blokes?" His roommate asked without answering his questions.

"Maybe next time." Draco said awkwardly trying to avoid his roommate's intent gaze. They had shared changing rooms before but he had never had the privilege of seeing the most intimate parts of the man he secretly lusted after. "I think I'll have a shower then go to bed early tonight, I'm a little tired from training."

"Okay, but you have to come next time, alright?"

"I will, I promise."

His roommate was thankfully appeased. Draco watched him push himself off of the bed and out the door. Draco collapsed back onto his bed, groaning as he closed his eyes and images of his naked roommate immediately assaulted him. He cursed under his breath, summoned his towel from where he lay and almost angrily trudged into their bathroom. He needed a quick, cold shower.

Draco felt frustrated; the cold shower only doused his desires temporarily. He felt fidgety and very horny. He cast a quick Tempus. It was only 8pm which meant that he still had a few hours to sate his desires and get back to normal before his roommate came back.

*

Harry carried a take away bag (take out bag) as he headed back to his dorm early. He had dinner out with Ron and their other new friends but chose to forego the drinks to bring his roommate some dinner.

He fished for his keys in his pocket when he suddenly heard muffled sounds of movement from within his room and a male voice that did not belong to his partner. He checked the crack under the door to saw that the lights were off. Harry carefully placed his take away bag down, near the door. There were still plenty of maniacs out there with a grudge against purebloods, especially his roommate and so he learned to be somewhat overprotective and a little paranoid for his safety.

In one quick movement Harry burst into the room which made the lights magically come to life. His eyes widened as a man stood above his blonde roommate who was naked, gagged and tied down to his own bed. His roommate's head rose and looked up at Harry his eyes wide with shock and panic. Harry took that as his queue. He quickly cast a binding spell on the pant stranger that sent him toppling to the floor.

Harry rushed to his roommate's site, undoing the cloth tied around his mouth before helping him undo the binds to his wrists and his ankles.

"Draco are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you?"

*

Draco's head rose at the sound of the door bursting open and lights turning on. His eyes widened as his roommate burst into the room. 'Oh God no.' He thought as their eyes met.

'Fuck!' He cursed into his gag as he realized that Harry had misunderstood the situation gravely.

Harry quickly subdued the other man and undid his binds.

"Draco are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't know how to answer. He rubbed at his raw wrists.

"Harry I… we…" Draco stammered.

"Oh god." Harry said suddenly and Draco realized that Harry had seen his still half hard member. Draco scrambled to cover up his bits. He had forgotten his state of undress with all the stress of trying to explain the situation to Harry.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I'll wait outside!" Harry exclaimed as he made a hasty retreat.

*

"So Harry Potter huh?" The man asked Draco as he pulled his shirt back on. "You never told me."

"It helps me avoid the crazies." Draco said as he also went about dressing.

The man finished dressing and reached for his cloak. "So you really think I look like your roommate?"

Draco pulls his shirt on and shrugs. The man laughs light heartedly. "You are pretty messed up Draco. Maybe you should go ahead and confess to Mr. Straight-as-an-arrow-hero and if he rejects you, you know where to find me. That way we can have a real relationship and not just substitute Potter sex."

Draco smiles up at the charming man, with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Easier said than done, love."

The man smiled, lighting up his gorgeous face. "He'd be crazy not to want you already." The man said as he gave Draco one last kiss before he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

*

Harry's face was flaming red. He chastised himself over and over. He stood outside their dorm room, take away in hand again.

He heard movement and muted conversation inside their and room but could not make out what they were saying. They were probably cursing him for coming back early and ruining their sex.

He wanted to bang his head against the wall. He didn't know Draco was already seeing someone. Up till after his carefully crafted shower plot earlier this evening he wasn't even sure if Draco was gay, which he obviously is. And now that Harry thought about it he figured there was no way a man like Draco would stay single for long. Men probably grovel at his roommate's spoiled yet charming feet.

After a few minutes the man came out of their room, fully dressed. Harry had the chance to get a good look at his face for the first time.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly. "I'm—"

The stranger smiled. "I know who you are mate." He said with a laugh. "Everyone does."

"Right." Harry answered awkwardly. "I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry about it. It's as good as forgotten." He said extending his hand to Harry, which Harry took. "See you around. Take care of him for me." He said with a wink and he walked off.

Harry sighed and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He had been secretly lusting after Draco all this time but now his handsome and confident boyfriend had entrusted him to Harry. He ran a hand through his hair before heading inside.

*

TBC

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

*

The atmosphere between Harry and Draco was somewhat still awkward the following morning but both of them opted to follow their routine of going out to get breakfast together at a nearby diner.

They ate their breakfast silently only exchanging pleasantries or saying things like 'pass the butter please', whenever needed.

Harry, being the Gryffindor that he is, decided to try and get the issue over with, with an awkward apology that he started by clearing his throat. "I'm really sorry that I got in between you and your boyfriend last night, ruined the mood and all."

"He's not my boyfriend." Draco said quietly as he sipped his coffee.

Harry rubbed his nape with his right hand. "Right. Sorry again for assuming. I didn't even know you were gay."

Draco suddenly grinned up at Harry. "Let bygones be bygones." He smiled charmingly. "At least now you know one of my kinks." Draco said playfully teasing Harry, who blushed beautifully.

*

They had only one training module for that day.

"Today you are going to be learning advanced counter spells against strong magical binding. I want each pair to take a chair, I, together with the other instructors, will go around to cast the binds on whomever volunteers to be bound first and then when the partner is able to release him they will reverse roles. After both trainees have successfully managed the task they are free to leave early." The trainer announced.

Harry and Draco walked up to a chair.

"I'll go first." Harry volunteered and proceeded to sit on the plain wooden chair provided for their exercise. One of the assistant instructors came and bound Harry. He gave Draco some last minute instructions and then stepped back giving the blonde the signal to start trying to free Harry from the chair.

Harry pulled at his binds and confirmed that they were indeed strong and impossible for him to escape unaided. Both his feet were bound magically to the floor, his legs and thighs were also bound by a magical black rope to the chair and his arms were strapped behind him with a length of rope that also bound his midsection to the backrest of the chair. It was uncomfortable but not as painful as it could be.

Draco pulled out his wand, went over the steps in his head and gave it a try. It took him a few tries to get it right which left him a little flushed and breathless from the amount of magic it took from him. Draco finished his task within an acceptable time range, only a couple of trainees had succeeded before him. Draco restrained a smug expression as he used the back of his hand to wipe the bead of sweat from his forehead.

Harry stood from the chair, flexed his arms and legs trying to get the stiffness out of them before walking over to where Draco was, patting him on the back and saying, "Good job."

Draco, no longer able to contain his smugness, smirked at his partner that positively said 'of course I could do it' before sauntering over to the chair to be bound. The instructor went closer again, bound Draco as he had Harry and gave Harry the same last minute directions.

Harry gulped as he stared at Draco. The black ropes contrasted with Draco's pale complexion. It did not help that the blonde wore light colors today, a white button down shirt and cream colored pants that made the ropes as visible as possible.

Harry felt a flush of embarrassment and arousal creep up from his stomach up to his face. The sight of his partner tied down to the chair conjured memories of Draco bound to the bed but this time there was no mystery partner, it was Harry who was standing over him. Harry tried to shake it off and focus on the task, but the image had done its damage and shaken Harry's composure.

The instructor gave him the signal to start but Harry just stood there, staring at how the ropes looped around Draco's slender thighs keeping them apart.

Harry's eyes traveled up to the rope on his partner's midsection that pulled at the white button down shirt making the v-shaped opening wider, up to Draco's pale neck and to his face. The moment their eyes locked Harry panicked because the expression on Draco's face told Harry that he understood Harry's intense gaze. Draco's eyes widened slightly, looking up at his partner questioningly before glancing quickly at the assistant instructor.

"What's the matter Mr. Potter?" The assistant instructor asked.

Harry mumbled an apology. He raised his wand, eyes still locked with Draco's before hurriedly uttering the spell.

A blast of powerful magic exploded from Harry's wand instantly freeing the blonde and toppling him backwards, breaking the wooden chair on impact.

Draco yelped as he flew backwards, sending him sprawling on the floor in a vulnerable and exposed position in front of Harry Potter.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed. "Sorry." He said jogging over to offer Draco a hand.

Draco took his hand and stood up with some difficulty. He received some scratches from the flying bits of wood and his ass hurt from the fall but otherwise he felt glad that the burst of rouge magic kept him in one piece. Draco rubbed at his sore behind.

"Mr. Potter! Good work, no one has ever gotten this spell on the first try." The head trainer congratulated Harry heartily. "But next time be more careful with you magic, we want to save your partner, remember?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered sheepishly.

"Take Mr. Malfoy down to the infirmary." The trainer ordered.

"I'm fine sir." Draco argued.

"We can't be too careful when dealing with wayward magic, Mr. Malfoy, especially from such a powerful young wizard." Draco was about to argue but the trainer quickly continued. "Mr. Potter I expect you to bring him there even if you have to drag him by his hair. That's an order." The head Auror quickly turned and walked away, towards the other students.

*

They walked to the infirmary in silence. Once reaching the infirmary Harry gave the mediwizard the account of what happened. Draco underwent a quick check up after all his scratches were healed completely. The mediwizard double checked everything before giving Draco a clean bill of health and sending the boys away, telling the blonde to take the rest of the day off.

Draco nodded, stealing sidelong glances at Harry.

They walked back to their room. Draco sat on his bed, still feeling a little stiffness in his muscles from the fall.

Harry shut the door behind him.

Draco wanted them to talk about what happened (specifically inside Harry's mind) but from Harry's flighty behavior it didn't seem like it was the right time to do so.

Harry felt guilty for letting his emotions reign over him like that and cursed himself for putting Draco in danger. This was the first time that he was unable to regulate his magic since Hogwarts. Another worry that weighed on Harry's mind was the fact that Draco clearly understood what had caused the mishap. Fortunately all the excitement seemed to have tired Draco out and he chose to rest quietly in bed. Harry noted the stiffness in the blonde's movements as he sat and then lay down a few minutes later. Harry sighed in relief, although he knew that they have to talk about eventually, at least they didn't have to talk about it now and give Harry more time to sort out his feelings.

Harry knew that he liked Draco a lot, as more than a friend or co-worker but he was not at the point where he could claim that it is love. To Harry, only love would make it worth the risk losing Draco's friendship.

*

Author's note: I'm curious to know, who do you think will make the first move? teehee :D


	3. Chapter 3

*

"Where's Malfoy?" Seamus asked. "Aren't you two blokes joined at the hip now?"

Harry shifted uneasily in his seat. "It's been a little awkward between us lately."

"Don't tell me? You came out to him already??" Neville burst out.

"Yes..." Harry said sheepishly. "Well no, not exactly, not directly… I mean I think he knows" He babbled on.

"How did he react?" Seamus pressed on, but whatever answer Harry was thinking of giving him was interrupted by Ron's arrival. The boys scooted over to make room for the redhead.

Ron had a mischievous grin on his face and he stared at Harry, carefully inspecting his clothes and his face.

"What?" Harry said, as the others looked on curious.

Ron dramatically looked left and right before he announced in a stage whisper. "I just saw Draco on a date." He paused. "With a guy!"

Harry stayed silent as the others voiced out their shock and their relief (for Harry's sake.)

Harry bowed his head, feeling uncomfortable remembering all the embarrassingly revealing moments they've had in the past few days and the fact that Draco was dating someone who was not him.

"So, what did he look like? How close did they seem? Does our Harry here stand a chance of stealing Mr. Personality away?" Seamus asked all too eagerly.

Harry perked up a little at the question.

"That's the thing." Ron said with a slight laugh. "The bloke looked like a better dressed version of Harry."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed at Ron's dig at him. "Wait… what did you just say?"

Ron laughed again. "Seriously, I actually thought it was you so I went over to say hi."

"What did he say?" Neville asked.

Harry was now all ears. Was this the same man Harry had met once before? Did he really look like him? Was this a sign that Harry was exactly Draco's type? Harry felt hopeful but carefully restrained it just in case it was just a mad coincidence that they were similar in appearance.

"Well they laughed it off and the man said that he got that often. He said that even Draco had said that when they met." Ron related to them.

"Then what?" Harry found himself asking out loud, surprising himself.

"That was it. Draco dismissed me from interrupting his date." Ron said finally and the others rolled their eyes and slightly laughed at the thought.

"That's great Harry1 Now you're sure that he's batting for the same team as you and that you're just his type!" Neville said, somewhat echoing Harry's thoughts.

"He's already dating someone." Harry reasoned sinking back into his seat.

"Where's that hidden Slytherin in you mate?" Seamus chided, hitting Harry's shoulder with a mock punch. "Come on, we'll all help you plot to snag that partner of yours." He said with a toothy grin that was mirrored in the faces of their other two friends.

Harry smiled and laughed awkwardly at the bizarre turn of events.

*

A couple of days later Harry already wanted to bang his head against the wall. Seamus, Neville and Ron couldn't be more obvious trying to constantly push them together and giving them odd tender looks. Draco shot questioning looks towards Harry's direction whenever it happened but otherwise he remained silent, a fact Harry was thankful for.

The tingle of magic hitting him mid-calf snapped Harry out of his reverie and before he could react he was sent toppling over, crashing into the blonde who was walking a step or two in front of him. Harry saw Ron snicker and hastily retreat from the corner of his eye as he and Draco crashed into each other before crashing down in a mad tangle of limbs.

In an instant they crashed hard on to the carpeted dormitory hallway floor with Harry sprawled over Draco's prostrate body. Harry landed spread eagle with his arms and legs braced out as he instinctually tried to prevent his entire weight from plowing into the blonde. Harry blushed and scrambled to stand up as soon as he realized his crotch was pressing tightly against Draco's bum.

Harry babbled a constant string of apologies as he helped the dazed looking Slytherin to his feet.

"It's alright. I'm alright. Are you?" Draco asked Harry as he tried to regain his composure. Draco himself off and straightened his clothes. "You've been a little accident prone lately." The dazed man noted. "Is there something on your mind you want to talk about?" Draco prodded as he began to resume walking and motioned for Harry to walk beside him this time, instead of behind him.

"I'll be more careful from now on." Harry promised avoiding Draco's question. "I' not quite ready to talk about it yet…" He trailed off.

Harry was too busily berating himself and cursing the over eagerness of his pushy friends, to notice the smirk that passed over Draco's face before he quickly and carefully schooled it back into his trademark nonchalant Malfoy expression.

*


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's right wrist began ache. He tried to ignore it at first but as the day wore on the tinge began to increase and, to make matters worse it began to redden and swell ever so slightly.

It was a good thing that Harry wore a long sleeved cardigan that day. He was able to cover the injury up, avoiding embarrassing explanations as to how he had sustained it in the first place.

Harry carefully put his wand back into its holster as they prepared to leave from their last class of the day. Unfortunately the task involved using his right hand causing Harry to wince as pain stabbed at his wrist with each movement. He finished the task to find Ron whispering something to Draco right before he turned an intense hawk-like gaze towards Harry.

At that same moment, a fellow trainee walked up to Harry. He introduced himself and offered a hand shake. It made Harry nervous as he watched Draco purse his lips and squint his eyes at him- nervous enough to accept the handshake without thinking of its consequences for his aching wrist. He was caught unaware by the pain that shot from his injured wrist causing him to grimace.

It was then that Draco suddenly crossed the short distance between his work table and where Harry stood, in long quick strides. Without warning the blonde swooped in, abruptly putting an end to any conversation Harry might have had with their classmate as he dragged Harry by the left elbow out into the hallway and into the empty adjacent training room. The hasty exit drew grins from his friends and odd looks from the other trainees.

"Honestly Potter." Draco huffed. Harry figured out by now that his partner and roommate only resorted to using his last name whenever he was feeling frustrated, annoyed or pissed off at Harry.

"What did I do?" Harry asked as he was manhandled into taking a seat. Draco left Harry's side for a moment to gently shut the door.

"You should have just told me." Draco declared, glaring down at the hero. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "We've been partners for several months now. You shouldn't have trouble telling me how you feel."

Harry gulped and thought. 'Oh god did Ron and the others tell Draco?'

"You know I'm not good with words and the whole getting in touch with your emotions bit." Harry said, defeated as he hung his head low. "I'm just so used to keeping everything bottled up."

Draco's glared softened and he sank to his knees, in between Harry's legs.

"Harry." Draco called out gently as he lifted the dark haired man's chin with a soft touch. "As partners we have to watch each others backs. You have to tell me about these things so that I can take care of you."

"What?" Harry felt confused. "Weren't we talking about--?"

"Your wrist." Draco mercifully cut in before Harry made a huge fool of himself. "Why? What did you think I was talking about?"

"My wrist." Harry answered all too quickly. It was then that Harry noted the odd glint in Draco's eyes, even when the expression on his face remained unchanged.

Draco slowly smiled and took Harry's wrist. He slowly pushed back the fabric that hid the injury and began to prod the area with his fingers. The pressure that Draco applied caused some pain but Harry hardly took notice as he suddenly realized the awkwardness of their position. Draco kneeling in between his legs, head down scrutinizing his right wrist that lay on the upper right area of his thigh, all to near Harry's crotch.

"It's fine!" Harry said in a panic as he tried to pull back his arm. "I was planning to heal it myself when I got back to the room."

Draco held Harry's mid-arm firmly, preventing him from retreating. "Nonsense. That's your wand hand. You might end up using too much magic again or some cockamamie spell."

The blonde pulled out his wand and cast a basic healing spell. Harry felt the warmth of the magic soothe the injury, as his wrist began to heal.

"There all better!" Draco said with a smile as he looked up. His grip on Harry's mid-arm slid down to Harry's wrist as he used his thumb to trace small circles on the area.

Harry mumbled his thanks and glanced down at his partner. It was at his opportunity that their eyes locked. Harry could swear the room was getting smaller or that Draco was inching closer and closer to him. Harry's heart pounded in his chest and all coherent thought flew out the window, his eyes fluttered to a close as he await the glorious touch of Draco's lips.

A soft knock sounded. "Draco? Are you there?" The door opened slowly to reveal Substitute-Potter.

Harry opened his eyes, immediately and flushed thinking that their position must have seemed awkward to the man in the doorway. "It's not what you think." Harry tried to reason.

"I'm sure it's not." The man said cheerfully, not at all distraught by the fact that he had caught the man he was supposedly dating, kneeling between another man's legs.

Draco ignored the exchange as he stood up, back turned towards Harry.

The Harry-look-a-like's smile widened into a grin. "Shall we?" He asked Draco.

Draco nodded as he walked over to the doorway. He glanced back into the room just as he was but a few steps away from his date. "Don't wait up for me Harry. I'm crashing at his place tonight."

*

Harry paced their small room like a caged animal. Draco was out there with a man that looked like him, probably having a fantastic date and later on ending up with even more fantastic sex and here was Harry pacing in their room, alone on a Friday night thinking (obsessing) about it.

Harry decided rather than beating himself up over it, alone in their room, he'd rather beat himself up about it, over loud music and a boat load of alcohol. He quickly grabbed his coat, dragged the first idle bloke he could find in their dormitory and headed for the nearest pub with every intention to get too sodding drunk to even remember his own name.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sneered triumphantly. He had finally escaped from Mathias and Philip, the blokes that he randomly dragged out of their dormitory for drinks. They were having perfectly good fun, drinking the night away when the two decided to conspire against Harry's greater happiness by insisting that he had already had too much to drink and that it was time to go home.

Harry scoffed audibly. He clearly recalled setting the bar for drunk as the point wherein he no longer remembered his own name, which he obviously still recalled. He resisted of course, but the two blokes were in cahoots with the bartender who stared at Harry judgmentally and refused him more drinks. He had no choice but to feign cooperation and walked out of the pub willingly but as soon as his shoes hit pavement Harry ran until he was sure that he had already lost the two.

Dizzy and breathless he laughed into the night air as he walked off briskly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around the shops. Harry wasn't too familiar with the area but decided that all that mattered was finding another place that served alcohol.

With a new resolve Harry marched through the streets, quickly scanning for a good pub or two. It was then that he saw a glimmer of pale blonde hair that he could recognize anywhere. Draco and his date where just about leaving a posh looking restaurant.

Draco was laughing heartily at something that his date had said. This caused Harry's jealousy to flare and before he knew it he found himself striding towards the two men.

"Oi Draco!" Harry called out.

"Harry?" Draco turned suddenly, so did his date. Harry saw them exchanging looks before turning back to him.

"What are you doing with him?" Harry asked Draco as he pointed his finger rudely at the other man's face.

"I told you earlier remember, I'm spending the night at hi—" Draco never got to finish his sentence as Harry loudly asked his date.

"You. Do you know who I am? I am Harry James Potter, hero of the wizarding world." Harry bragged, knowing that most people were intimidated by his name alone.

The man laughed and Draco snorted. "Of course we know who you are, Mr. Hero." The blonde teased.

"I'm an excellent Quidditch player and they say that I'm quite the looker too!" Harry announced to the thankfully sparsely populated street.

Draco was laughing by now. "**You** are obviously drunk Mr. Hero."

Harry chose to forgive Draco's misconception and ignored him. "They also say that I'm the very best there is! Aren't I Draco?"

Draco grinned widely. "The very best." He answered.

"See! He agrees." Harry said to his look-a-like. "Then what are you doing with him?" Harry asked abruptly turning to Draco.

"I already told you—"

"Yes yes, dinner and possibly mind blowing sex after." Harry babbled causing Draco's right eyebrow to quirk as his date grinned from ear to ear. "What I mean is… he's him, and I'm me and we look similar except that I'm Harry bloody Potter and he's not!" Harry paused and the two men looked at him expectantly. They stared at each other for a few awkward moments before Harry burst out. "What are you doing dating him when you have Harry Potter, hero and wizard extraordinaire who is bloody crazy over you?"

When the words left his mouth Harry took a deep breath and a step back, realizing what he had just done. The world suddenly swayed dangerously, and the night seemed to come in from all corners as Harry vision blurred and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

*

Harry awoke the next morning with a massive headache and the feel of another person sleeping beside him. He also realized the he was only wearing his knickers making him very afraid to open his eyes; one-nighters were not Harry's thing.

Harry slowly cracked open his eyes and was surprised to find himself in his own bed, in his own dorm room. He turned slowly towards the person beside him and swallowed audibly when he found Draco's face inches from his. Harry sat up immediately causing the covers to pool around his waist.

"You're awake…" Draco mumbled sleepily, as he batted his eyes open and stretched languidly. Harry noted that the blonde was still fully clothed which was good, right?

Draco stared up at Harry making him realize his near-naked state. Harry cleared his throat. "uh… I can't remember much of last night except for the fact that I was drunk."

Draco laughed. "Yes you were but don't worry nothing happened, if that's what you're afraid of." The blonde winked and grinned as moved to get up and out of bed. Harry released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"You said you felt hot and divested yourself of clothing then pulled me in with you threatening bodily harm if I moved away."

"I was drunk!" Harry reasoned.

"That's an understatement." Draco said as he got out of bed and checked the time. He gave Harry a hangover tonic and then padded into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **Mature Homosexual Content

Three men huddle suspiciously in the back of the dimly lit pub.

"He's still not making his move." Ron whispered loudly to his two companions and partners in crime. "We have to plan something bigger!"

"But what?" Neville asked. "We can't be too obvious. He'll kill us! Probably starting with you!" He declared as he worriedly shifted his gaze toward the red head.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Seamus said in his usual enthusiastic manner. "We can lock them together in a room! A small room! Where they'd have no choice but to be too close for comfort and either be too cold or too hot! Or, or, maybe we can drug or enchant one of them or even both of them! What do you guys think?!" He said grinning maniacally.

"Think about what?" Harry voice floated over the huddled men.

"Nothing!" They answered in unison causing the blonde who stood behind Harry to glare at the extremely obvious behavior of the Gryffindors.

"You three idiots are obviously up to something." Malfoy announced as Harry and he sat down. "If I didn't know any better you crazy lot were talking about us."

"Paranoid and conceited much Malfoy?" Ron asked the smirking man.

"Don't forget gorgeous." Malfoy answered playfully even sending a wink over to the redhead.

Harry shifted nervously in his seat, cursing Malfoy's inopportune insightfulness into his friends' conspiratorial behavior. "I'm famished!" He said as he flagged a waiter down. The other men in the surprisingly large booth exchanged side glances (which Harry missed) but otherwise said nothing about Harry's obvious ploy to change the course of their conversation.

"Harry!" Neville burst into their dorm room breathless. "Ron and Draco got into a fight!"

Harry immediately dropped whatever he was doing and ran out the door after Neville. Fights still broke out between Draco and Ron from time to time and on particularly bad days they still ended up hexing each other like they had back in Hogwarts.

When Harry and Neville got there, Seamus was already trying to placate the situation but was having very little success. Both Ron and Draco's wands were drawn as they sized up each other. Draco's back was to the door where Harry, Neville were.

"Ron! Draco!" Harry called out in a reprimanding tone that would have made Hermione proud.

Draco turned his head at the sound of Harry's voice, unfortunately it was at that very same moment Ron cast a spell that shot red light from the tip of his wand and hit the blonde in the midsection. In an instant Draco collapsed.

Harry's heart almost dropped as he ran over to Draco's side. "Ronald Weasley! What spell did you use!?" Harry demanded as he knelt down beside Draco and checked his vital signs.

"I can't tell you mate." Ron said amusedly as he sauntered over to the door, where Neville and Seamus stood waiting. "I'm sorry Harry, this is for your own good." Harry watched on, confused as his best mates bowed theatrically before making a hasty exit.

From the inside Harry could hear a battery of locking charms and quickly estimated that it would take him several hours to break through them. He groaned audibly realizing that it was another crazy scheme his friends cooked up to get them together.

Harry heaved a deep sigh. "Honestly what were they thinking? This is going too far." Harry chewed his bottom lip nervously and looked down at the blonde man trying to think up of an excuse to their peculiar situation.

Draco stirred and struggled to open his eyes, batting them lethargically at Harry. The usually icy blue-grey turned an almost stormy deep blue.

"Harry?" The Slytherin said as he looked up into Harry's face with an odd tender and vulnerable expression.

"Draco, are you okay? Thank God you're awake." Harry said fussing over the other man. "Does anything hurt?"

"Harry…" Draco trailed off softly as he propped himself up on his left elbow while his right snaked around Harry's nape to tangle in the soft dark tresses. Without hesitation Draco closed his eyes and pulled Harry's head down unto his. He quickly captured Harry's lower lip and sucked on it harshly. It elicited a bewildered gasp from the golden boy that Draco took as a free for all pass to plunder and virtually devour Harry.

Shocked out of his senses it took Harry a few seconds to revive coherent thought and haphazardly conclude that their amazingly passionate first kiss was brought on by whatever spell Ron had used, which wouldn't be fair to Draco especially since he was already happily dating another man.

Harry splayed both his palms on Draco's chest and pushed him away as gently as he could. "Draco..." He called out breathlessly. "Stop."

"You don't like it?" Draco asked as he pouted uncharacteristically, his eyes as wide as saucers innocently blinking up at Harry.

"I do but—"

"I like it. You obviously like it. So then why can't we?" Draco asked.

"You're already dating someone. It's just the spell making you do this." Harry answered.

Draco laughed heartily. After his chuckles subside and he wiped away the tears at the corner of his eyes he said.

"That's really funny Harry. You're the only one I'd ever date."

"Draco you don't know what you're saying." Harry said

"But I do! Didn't you see that guy I'm always with! Don't you think it's creepy how much he looks like you?" The blonde man paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Except you're hotter."

"What?" Harry asked genuinely confused and shocked.

"He's gay. I'm gay. You're not gay." Draco confessed in a sing-song tone.

"So you mean…?"

"Yes! I'm totally in love with you Mr. Arrow-Straight-Auror!" Draco threw his head back laughing, unguardedly which Harry would have taken the time to appreciate if he wasn't shocked senseless by his partners confession.

"Draco..." Harry trailed off as he thought of ways to respond but could not find the right words.

"But I know that you can't return my feelings so just forget everything I said." Draco babbled on.

"Draco…"

"We can just return to being friends or partners or—"

"Draco! I'm not straight!" Harry burst out, cutting off whatever the blonde had to say.

Draco looked at him, unbelievingly. "You seem pretty straight to me Potty."

Harry blushed and stammered. "I'm not… well I used to think I was but now not anymore…"

Draco stared on, making the dark haired man fidget. "What I'm trying to say is that… I think I like you too Draco…"

A feral grin and the unfamiliar glint in the icy blue grey eyes returned as he pounced on Harry with lightning speed. The next thing Harry knew he was on his back on the floor with a lap full of a giddy, blonde, man with a predatory expression.

Draco leaned down, his hips pressing against Harry's, their torso's aligning as he moved in for their first kiss. Draco held the sides of Harry's face as he virtually devoured the hero's mouth, sucking, kissing, licking every nook and cranny his lips and tongue could reach.

His pale and slender hands moved down, grazing the sides of Harry's neck moving lower to fumble at the fastenings of Harry's outer robe. The need for air and the disobedience of Harry's robes forced Draco to end their kiss and reverted back to straddling the dazed and aroused Harry.

With a look of pure concentration Draco began to assault Harry's clothes, successfully unfastening Harry's robes with a little use of force.

"Draco wait!" Harry said breathless as Draco bent down to lap at Harry's newly exposed collar bone. Draco hummed a response against Harry's warm skin that sent tingles down his spine as he continued his assault. Suddenly a strong grip, pulled him up so that the two men were face to face. "Draco, you have to know I don't plan on sharing you. You need to break up with him." Harry said sternly, almost growling possessively.

Draco snorted and said. "That goes without saying."

Harry grinned and pulled Draco in for another toe-curlingly passionate kiss. Their mouths and hands explored each other hungrily, tearing at each others clothes and throwing them around the room without a care.

Draco slid lower, peppering Harry's chest and stomach with kisses as he made his way down to his Harry's member. Draco licked his lips and watched intently as he wrapped his fingers around the velvety base.

Harry groaned and resisted bucking his hips. Draco pumped the dark haired man slowly. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. It was then that he felt the damp warmth of Draco's mouth enveloping him, making him gasp and moan loudly.

Draco swirled his tongue, massaging the underside of Harry's cock as he sucked almost harshly. Harry writhed and moaned under his touch, growing more frantic by the second.

He bucked his hips and balled his hands into a fist when suddenly Draco released him with a loud popping sound. Harry whimpered and cursed which drew laughter from his tormentor.

Harry opened his eyes and looked impatiently at Draco. Draco smirked and winked before he smiled tenderly and knelt down facing away from Harry. He went down on all-fours and waggled his firm and naked ass at his partner Auror.

Harry growled, understanding clearly what Draco wanted. He summoned his wand and knelt down behind Draco. He kissed the small of Draco's back, tracing his spine upwards until he reached the shell of Draco's earlobe and whispered. "I want to see your face when you come."

Draco nodded absently as he lay down before Harry, unabashedly exposing everything for Harry's perusal. Harry conjured lube and coated his fingers. He watched Draco's face as he prepared him intimately for their vigorous lovemaking. He used his fingers to experiment with thrusting angles, savoring and memorizing every reaction, every sensual sound Draco made. His fingers stroked the nub inside Draco that made the blonde man scream and throw his head back in blissful abandon.

"Harry… enough… inside me…" Draco said breathlessly.

Harry was more than happy to oblige. He coated his member with lube and positioned himself over Draco. He propped up Draco's knees by holding them under the folds of his knees and softly commanded. "Hold them in place." Draco did so.

Harry entered Draco slowly, biting his bottom lip resisting the urge to slam into the unbearably tight heat over and over, waiting for Draco to adjust to being penetrated.

Icy blue grey eyes and intense green eyes met as Harry thrust in slowly until he was fully seated. Draco smiled at Harry's gentleness, a smile that made Harry's heart melt.

"Move." Draco said softly. They made love unhurriedly, savoring their first time together. Harry's powerful and steady thrusts perfectly hitting Draco's prostate as though they had made love a million times before.

Draco's moans became louder as his hand dipped down to pump his own erection. Harry sped up his thrusts matching the rhythm of Draco's hand, mindlessly pumping his hips bringing both of them to completion.

Harry carefully pulled out of Draco and cast cleaning charms on both of them before they lay down on the floor, in heap of tired and sweaty limbs.

Draco watched as Harry drifted off to sleep almost instantly as he smirked to himself and made a mental note to upgrade the Gryffindorks' reward to front row seats to the Quidditch Cup Finals match.

"The whole lot of you should have been in Slytherin." He whispered playfully to Harry's sleeping form before he lay down and succumbed to sleep.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading! I may eventually add in an extra chapter to include more smut, fluff and the hinted at but unfortunately unfulfilled promise of bondage but due to the lack of free time I have to put FF on my back burner which means this may be my last fic for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Mature Slash Content, you have been warned!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

A month had passed since Harry and Draco had gotten together.

Harry found himself happier than he had ever been in his life but still felt that lingering insecurity and doubt from time to time that perhaps Draco would eventually get tired of him and look for another dark haired bright eyed man.

To make matters worse Draco was being all secretive these past few days. He would disappear for several hours unexplained and when Harry asked where he'd been Draco would smile at him and dodge the question or distract him with senseless snogging. After which the conversation would have been forgotten because true to form Harry had been snogged senseless and secondly Harry did not want Draco to think that Harry didn't trust him or that Harry was insecure (which he was.)

Harry sank further into his seat and tossed back another shot of alcohol.

"Easy there mate." Ron said, taking the glass away from Harry.

Harry huffed and attempted to bat Ron's hands away from his glass. Harry was sulking because Draco had once again disappeared. It was Friday night, they always went out as a group, but at the very last moment Draco declared that something had come up and that he needed to go and before anyone had a chance to ask him anything he'd already slipped out the door, leaving Harry's chest monster to wreak havoc inside him.

"What's gotten into you Harry?" Neville asked worriedly. "We've been here less than half an hour and you've all but drunken yourself into a stupor."

Harry mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'leave me alone.'

"It's because ickle drakey didn't come with us isn't it?" Seamus teased him from across the table. The three Gryffindors laughed but when Harry crossed his arms and looked sideways their laughter died awkwardly.

Ron cleared his throat. "Harry you can't really expect that Draco will come with us every single time? I mean as much as we all get on now, I imagine he still feels the need to get away from all the Gryffindor-ness of our lot."

"Of course not. That's not it." Harry answered stubbornly and still refused to meet the eyes of his confused friends. "I'm just afraid that he's already getting tired of me and that's why he's been dodging our company, my company."

"Harry shame on you!" Seamus declared loudly. "Give Malfoy a little credit. You more than anyone should know by now that Malfoy is a very good man, if you ever get past the haughtiness that is."

"Harry..." Neville said softly. "Have a little faith in Draco. I think both of you have been in love with each other longer than either of you will ever admit and he won't just throw this away. He was a right bastard to me when we were younger but Seamus was right, he's a good man now and even I would have to be blind or dead not to see how unceasingly loyal he is."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Harry walked home that night repeating his friends' words in his head. They were right, he was being silly. Draco wouldn't betray him. Maybe he just needed some space because they did actually spend most of their waking time together.

Harry pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. The frigid weather successfully purged all of Harry's drunkenness from his system but it did wonders to clear his mind.

He walked up the familiar steps and down the hallway and when he was right outside their dorm room door he heard rustling sounds and frantic movement. It seemed too familiar and it was then that Harry had a sinking feeling. He opened the door slowly and was shocked at what he found.

Their room was transfigured. The previously plain white walls were turned a deep red. There were candles floating about demarcating Harry's path, leading him to the center piece of the room, a large four poster bed with its curtains closed.

Harry was salivating just thinking about what lay inside. He forced his feet to move forward until his body almost hit the foot board. Nervously Harry drew the curtains and what he saw made his knees weak.

Draco was naked on the bed his hair all tussled, his arms and legs bound to the bed with soft looking satin ties and his wand in hand. As soon as grey eyes met green Draco smiled seductively at Harry and let his wand drop unceremoniously to his side. "Took you long enough to get home." Draco greeted and laughed softly. "As much as that dumb founded look suits you I'd rather you move it Potter, I'm not a very patient man." Draco parted his thighs slowly.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the lovely curve of Draco's perfect ass and his breath hitched as he noticed the round plastic based protruding from his lover's ass.

"Mmm, you like that." The blonde teased, rolling his hips and moaned loudly.

A switch flipped in Harry and he began tearing at his clothes like a madman. Buttons popped and seams held on for dear life but Harry couldn't care less. He divested himself of his clothes in record time and launched himself on the waiting blonde.

Harry placed his body flush against his lover's length and kissed Draco passionately. His left hand went up to tangle in the baby fine blonde hair while his right hand inched downwards.

Traced the dips of Draco's stomach and the angle of his hips. His hands skirted along Draco's cock but at the very last moment went further down. Harry laughed as Draco cursed against his mouth as he lifted his hips trying to get Harry to touch his aching member.

Harry's fingers bumped the bottom of the plastic toy and Draco moaned beautifully, throwing his head back, exposing his lovely neck that begged to be licked, sucked and bitten- which harry did.

He slowly began to move the plug in and out of Draco as he moved to settle himself between his lover's thighs.

Harry smiled mischievously as he moved the plug ever so slowly in and out of his lover. Draco growled, urging Harry to move faster, straining against his bonds but not struggling to get out of them.

"Potter!" Draco chastised as he opened his eyes, his pupils blown wide.

Harry's smile grew wider as his other hand wrapped around Draco's cock, pumping just as slowly.

"Sweet fucking merlin Potter, I swear if you don't…" Whatever threats the blonde were about to say died on his lips as Harry suddenly pulled the dildo out and thrust it back in harshly. It silenced the blonde and his back arched beautifully.

It was all that Harry could take he withdrew the plug and discarded it quickly. He took a second to admire Draco's hole before he thrust in with one swift motion. They moaned in unison.

"Been looking forward to this all week…" Draco said breathlessly.

Harry stilled and asked. "So this is what you've been doing all week? Setting this up?"

"What did you think I was up to? Sneaking about?" Draco asked light heartedly. Harry squired and shifted his eyes away from his lover.

Draco's brows came together and his lips thinned. "You really thought that didn't you? That I couldn't keep it in my pants?"

"No!" Harry said quickly and mumbled under his breath.

"What? Look at me Potter and say it again."

"I was just afraid that you were already tired of me is all." Harry mumbled again as he braved staring into Draco's eyes. He was expecting steely grey eyes to greet him but what he saw warmed his heart. Draco had an oddly tender and vulnerable look that melted Harry's insides and took his breath away. Merlin, Draco was beautiful.

"Harry I would never give this up for a silly romp. I know we have so many issues to work through together but trust me when I say that I would never betray you, never."

Harry didn't know what to say. He stared dumbfounded at Draco for the millionth time that night. The blonde man never ceased to astound him and just when Harry was about to say something unapologetically cheesy when Draco interrupted him.

"As much as I'm enjoying our little heart to heart Potter, I would rather we finish this first" Draco declared rolling his hips. "We can finish this conversation later." He said breathlessly.

"I… uhmm… yes" Harry answered intelligently as he held on to Draco's hips, held them down and began thrusting steadily into his lover.

Draco thrashed his head back and forth as he arched his back and strained against Harry's firm grip against his hips. Harry released Draco from his bonds with a wandless wave of his hand.

Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's strong hips and his hands gripped the head board.

Their lovemaking was intense and passionate and Harry was pleased at reducing Draco's vocabulary to a string of senseless praises.

As Harry approached his climax he bent Draco almost double so that with each thrust Draco's cock rubbed against their sweat slicked bellies and within moment they both came one after the other.

They lay side by side in their post orgasmic state, sleepy and satisfied. Harry smiled and Draco smiled back tenderly and both men felt that it was the perfect way to end their conversation. No words were spoken but the message was loud and clear. Whatever it was that was happening between them it was surely bound to work.

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! **


End file.
